Cloud computing and storage solutions provide enterprises with various capabilities to store and process data. However, there are security concerns associated with cloud computing and enterprise networks. The infrastructure must be properly configured, managed and secured, and the data and applications must also be protected. An efficient security architecture should recognize and address issues that arise but that is not always the case. Although the number of security attacks detected every day have increased with the use of security information and event management (SIEM) software tools and services, the significance of any one attack is not easily discerned. The deluge of attacks alone often precludes IT professions from ascertaining which attacks are the most significant. Moreover, the security logs, alerts and other virtual machine (VM) and network data logged for security purposes via SIEM often lose their functional context as to what machines or appliances produced them which further obscures the significance of many of the attacks.